Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to an optical lens system and, more particularly, to a wide-angle optical lens system usable with, for example, light sensitive receivers and/or sensors.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, with the popularity of electronic products having camera functionalities, the current trend is toward miniaturization of an optical lens system in an imaging device, such as a vehicle camera or surveillance camera. Further, because the manufacturing technologies for CCD (Charge-Coupled Device) or CMOS (Complementary Metal-Oxide Semiconductor) sensors have advanced to reduce the size of a light sensitive sensor, an optical lens system in a camera module should be correspondingly reduced in length, in which case the requirement of wide-angle image capture should be also met. Therefore, it is desirable to provide a high-performance optical lens system that satisfies the above requirements and is favorable for correcting aberrations to match with a high-resolution light sensitive sensor.